Les deux portraits des directeurs
by Dreamblackgirl
Summary: Albus,Rose et Scorpius trouvent la gargouille de l'entrée du bureau du directeur ouverte il y décident d'aller y faire un petite tour. Albus Severus Potter y rencontre deux étranges personnage qui porte son prénom. One shot


Salut tout le monde me voila avec une petit one-shot qui était dans ma tête depuis un moment. J'espère que vous aimerez le petit happy end de notre professeur de potion adoré et détesté XD. Bonne lecture.

The Headmaster portait : Le bureau du directeur

Albus Potter marchait en compagnie de Scorpius Malefoy et Rose Weasley. Son attention fut attirée par la gargouille du bureau du directeur qui était ouverte. Albus était, maintenant, depuis quatre ans à Poudlard. Mais il n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds chez le directeur. Il en avait seulement entendu parler par son grand frère James.

- Pourquoi la gargouille est ouverte ? interrogea Rose, je pensai qu'elle se fermait toujours automatique à l'entrée et sortit du directeur.

- Si on allait y faire un petit un tour ? proposa Scorpius d'un air malicieux.

- Tu es malade ! répliqua Rose, il n'est pas question qu'on y mettre les pieds on aurait de sérieux ennuis.

Scorpius se dirigea vers le bureau sans prêter attention à la rouquine. Albus était curieux, il jeta un regard vers sa cousine. Elle fixa Albus d'un air réprobateur. Le brun hocha la tête avant de suivre Scorpius avec appréhension. Rose se mordit la lèvre avant de suivi les deux autres. Légèrement nerveux, ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Elle était tout ce qu'on pouvait espérer. Ils furent tout les trois impressionnés par les nombreux et divers instruments, qu'ils pouvaient voir un peu partout. Des portraits étaient accrochés aux murs.

- C'est magnifique tout ses instruments, commenta Rose les yeux écarquillés.

Albus ne l'écouta pas. Il s'approcha vers le plus grand et le plus magnifique des tableaux. Un homme à la longue barbe argentée dormait paisiblement. Il sentit un doux sentiment d'excitation au creux de l'estomac une fois près du tableau.

- C'est le professeur Albus Dumbledore ! s'exclama le brun.

L'homme ouvrit brusquement les paupières. Albus surprit, fit un pas rapide en arrière et perdit son équilibre. Albus se releva tant bien que mal avec l'aide de Scorpius. Albus Dumbledore leur adressait un sourire rayonnait. Albus observa le vieillard, il l'avait déjà vu sur une carte de Chogrenouille, mais il paraissait deux fois plus impressionnant maintenant qu'il se trouvait en face de lui.

- Je suis désolée s'exclama le jeune Gryffondor confus …je …je ne voulais pas vous réveiller nous …nous …

- Ah ! Tu dois être le fils d'Harry, dit le vieillard le sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune Albus, j'ai entendu dire qu'on te surnomme Al.

Le garçon hocha la tête.

- Je présume que vous êtes Rose Weasley et vous Scorpius Malefoy, poursuivit le vieillard sur le ton de la conversation.

- Oui, répondit Scorpius.

- Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer, déclara Dumbledore.

- Nous aussi, déclara Rose, j'ai lu de nombreuses choses sur vous comme votre duel légendaire avec Grindelwald.

- Normal, tu passes ton temps à lire, ironisa le Serpentard.

Rose lui donna un petit coup dans les cotes.

- Oh voici le jeune Potter ! s'exclama une directrice. Je me souviens mettre rendu à mon portrait accroché à St Mangouste le jour de votre naissance, vous êtes le portrait de votre père, déclara-t-elle.

- Mais tu as les yeux de ta grand-mère…Lily, déclara Dumbledore.

- Euh…oui … je l'ai souvent entendu dire… Je le suis le seul à avoir les yeux vert-amande contrairement à mon frère et ma sœur.

- Hum, vous ne pouvez pas faire moins de bruit se plaignit un vieil homme, on ne peut même plus dormir en paix, ah mais c'est le petit Potter?

- Vous êtes Phinéas Nigellus ! s'exclama Scorpius, le premier directeur issue de la maison Serpentard, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet.

- Combien y a-t-il eu de directeur issue de Serpentard ? interrogea Albus en se tournant vers Rose.

- Vous me semblez aussi ignorant que votre père, commenta Phinéas d'un air narquois.

Albus fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu.

- Deux, répondit Rose.

Brusquement, Albus se retourna en même temps que Scorpius et Rose. En entendant une voix s'exclamer derrière eux.

- Un autre Potter ! lança une voix près de celui de Dumbledore. Il fallait que lui aussi nous ramène sa mauvaise graine ….

- Allons allons, soyez un peu plus aimable avec nos invités Severus, dit Dumbledore.

- Vous êtes Severus…Severus Rogue ? lança Albus en direction du tableau.

- Oui, Potter…aussi perspicace que votre père.

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous par mon père, expliqua Malefoy, il a beaucoup d'estime et de respect pour vous et il m'a dit que vous lui avez sauvé la vie.

- J'en suis ravie, dit Rogue en inclinant légèrement sa tête.

L'ancien maître des potions parut surpris de voir le jeune Potter se rapprocher de lui. Ses yeux vert-amande l'observaient avec une sorte de curiosité. L'ancien maître remarqua qu'il était le portrait de son grand-père et son père. Mais il avec ses yeux à elle, Lily, songea-t-il.

- C'était dont vous, finit par dire Albus.

- De quoi parlez-vous?

- Bien, quand je m'apprêtai à rentrer à Poudlard, j'étais effrayé de me retrouver à Serpentard après les rumeurs que j'ai entendu et les choses racontées par mon grand-frère James, mais avant de partir mon père m'a dit que mes deux prénoms Albus Severus m'avait été donnés en mémoire à deux directeur de Poudlard l'un d'eux était probablement l'homme le plus brave qu'il est connu.

- Vraiment ? déclara Dumbledore amusée, juste par curiosité, même si, je crois connaitre la réponse de quel directeur il parlait en disant l'homme le plus brave qu'il ait connu, acheva le vieillard.

- Celui qui était à Serpentard je suppose que c'est le professeur Rogue puisque que j'ai lu dans une carte de Chocogrenouille que vous étiez à Gryffondor durant votre scolarité à Poudlard.

A leur grand étonnement Dumbledore afficha un sourire puis il détourna la tête en direction du portrait à coté.

- En effet, vous avez entendu Severus ? L'homme le plus brave qu'il est connu. Harry est décidément un garçon incroyable et merveilleux, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Le visage de Severus pâlit légèrement. Merlin qu'est-ce j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Albus Severus Potter ?! Son prénom associé à un Potter. Avec un grand frère qui s'appelle James Sirius. Mon nom associé avec des yeux vert émeraude. Ceux de Lily. Si je n'étais pas déjà mort, songea-t-il après tout. Il émit un grognement sourd. Albus risqua de demander…

- Professeur vous allez bien ?

- Est-ce que je suis bien mort ? demanda-t-il au garçon.

- Euh…, oui, dit Albus surpris par la question. Sinon vous ne serait pas accroché dans le bureau des directeurs de Poudlard.

Rogue poussa un soupir.

- Vous êtes soulagé d'être mort ? interrogea Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, je suis soulagé d'être déjà mort sinon je l'aurais été sur le champ après avoir entendu ce que vient de me dire ce garçon, répondit Rogue.

Albus tourna la tête vers Rose. Elle semblait être aussi confuse que lui. Scorpius, lui, éclata de rire en se tenant les cotes.

- Vous….vous êtes bizarre vous savez ? déclara Albus, mais je suis content d'avoir découvert les deux directeurs dont je porte les prénoms.

Albus, Rose et Scorpius sursautèrent légèrement en voyant la petite silhouette de leur directeur Alexander Dexter la mine furieuse. Il était suivit par le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Longdubat.

- Potter, Weasley et Malefoy que faites-vous dans mon bureau ? interrogea le directeur. Il y est interdit d'y pénétrer sans autorisation ! s'exclama-t-il, vous devriez déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Ils se resserrent les uns contre les autres.

- Nous, nous…, commençâmes Albus en ayant l'impression que les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge.

Ce garçon lui rappelait décidément bien son père toujours en train d'essayer de trouver un mensonge. Severus Rogue s'éclaircit la gorge avant de dire.

- Si vous me permettez monsieur le directeur, professeur McGonagall, et_ professeur _Longdubat, M. Potter et ses deux amis…

Il marqua une pause.

- Ils n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de venir rencontrer ce vieillard bavard à coté de moi, continua-t-il devant le visage amusé de Dumbledore et son fidèle espion Mangemort assassin vaincu par un maudit serpent qui a été tué par le professeur Longdubat cet élève médiocre que j'ai connu durant mes cours de potion.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me remercier, dit Neville, vous savez s'était un réel plaisir.

Il eut un sourire devant la mine renfrogné de Rogue.

- N'oubliez pas votre médaille seconde classe, dit Phinéas.

- Ah oui, merci de me le rappeler, innocenté, avec une médaille seconde classe. J'ai même des articles à mon sujet écrit par Skeeter avec comme titre Rogue un saint ou une crapule ? Puis mon portrait se retrouve dans ce bureau avec les autres directeurs. Les décors me rendent malade tout ça grâce a Potter, il fallait que son deuxième fils porte mon prénom associé à celui de Dumbledore associé à un Potter.

Le directeur semblait assez confus et désarçonné, il fixa le portrait avant de tourner la tête vers les trois élèves.

- Bon, je…je, balbutia le directeur, vous pouvez partir mais que je ne vous reprendre pas.

Albus se dirigea vers la sortie derrière, Scorpius ne put s'empêcher de poser à nouveau ses yeux vers les deux portraits. Albus lui adressait un sourire, le brun lui rendit. Il se tourna vers le portrait à côté, Albus esquissa un faible sourire en sa direction. Il aurait juré que l'ancien directeur de Serpentard lui avait rendu.

- Albus.

Neville rattrapa Albus dans les couloirs tandis qu'il apprêtait à suivre Scorpius et Rose en direction de la Grande Salle.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas très prudent de traîner dans le bureau du directeur ? déclara Neville, tu aurais pu voir de sérieux ennuis.

- Oui je sais désolé, dit Albus. Heureusement que le professeur Rogue est intervenu, finit par dire Albus, un drôle de bonhomme ce Severus.

- Oui ! approuva Neville d'un signe de la tête avec un sourire, mais il vous a aidé à éviter de gros ennuis.

- Oui je sais, répondit Albus à nouveau le sourire aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps dans le bureau du directeur. Severus Rogue était agacé par le sourire qu'affichait Albus Dumbledore en direction de son tableau.

- C'était très noble de votre part d'avoir aidé ses enfants Severus.

- Je n'ai rien fait du tout ….Non mais vraiment Albus Severus quelle prénom ridicule !

- Il s'avère que malgré tout ce qu'il a pu se passer entre vous, Harry a finalement vu le meilleur de vous, dit Dumbledore.

Severus émit un grognement.

Tout comme Lily. Elle a cru en moi. Alors que je l'ai ignoblement trahi.

- Vous venez enfin de comprendre la nature de ce garçon n'est pas ? dit calmement Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Severus resta silencieux.

- Je suis sûr que vous avez remarqué que ce garçon, il est le portrait craché de son grand-père et son père sauf…

- Les yeux, je sais, ce sont ceux de sa grand-mère, déclara Severus.

En cet instant Severus Rogue ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire sur ses lèvres. Il avait eu le pardon du fils de Lily, tout était bien.

Voilà la fin son happy end, alors vous aimez ? Laissez une petite review please, ça me ferait plaisir biz biz


End file.
